


Nightmares

by EvergreenLaurel



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Paternal Fluff, sweet family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenLaurel/pseuds/EvergreenLaurel
Summary: “He’s gone, Mom. A hundred different ways. Walter’s gone. I’m alone.”Ralph awakens from nightmares in the middle of the night.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of Ralph's age, I'm placing this pretty early in the first season.

“Walter!”

The child’s scream falls like a gavel on the sensitive ears of a mother even through the sound of pounding rain on the windowsill. The rustling of sheets, five seconds, and she’s at his bedside. A moment passes as the shock passes over her alert face: the trembling, weeping form of her son an unfamiliar sight.

“He’s gone, Mom. A hundred different ways. Walter’s gone. I’m alone.” Eyes won’t leave the bedspread.

“No. Never alone.” The automatic reply is accompanied by warm arms moving around shaking shoulders. “They’re just nightmares. Not real, Ralph, you know that.”

“They were so real.”

“I know, honey, but Walter’s fine, I promise.”

“They were so real.” Finally, puffy brown eyes lift to break his mother’s heart. “So real. Every minute keeps playing over and over. They were so real. I need to know that Walter is alright, Mom.”

A quick glance at the clock. 2:00 am. Another glance at the broken boy in her arms and the decision isn’t even difficult.

Two rings.

“Paige? Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry to wake you up but it’s Ralph-”

“What about him? Is he hurt?”

“He’s fine. He’s just had some nightmares and needs to know that you’re okay. Hear your voice maybe.”

A pause. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Walter, that’s not necess-” Click. Tiny shoulders have stopped shaking and puffy eyes hold expectation and a hint of hope “You heard, huh? Well, Why don’t we get you a glass of water while we wait.”

Exactly ten minutes later two raps are heard in quiet succession on the door. Little feet cross carpet in a second and tiny arms are thrown around the waist of a startled, slightly damp man.

“Walter! You’re alive!”

“Of course, buddy. Your mom said you’ve been having nightmares.” Strong arms and long legs make quick work of depositing man and boy on a couch.

Eyes still red trace to the floor. “I know it’s not logical. But they seemed so real. You died, Walter. A hundred times. I watched. It kept rewinding and it kept playing. And with you gone, nobody understood me. I was alone again.” The trembling returns.

“Ralph, that’s not going to happen. We’re not going to let that happen. You won’t ever be alone like that again. And as you know-”

“-You only state fact.” The boy finishes and wipes his nose on his pj sleeves.

“And, Ralph, look, I’m alive. I’m fine. I didn’t die in any of those ways you imagined.”

“I know. But you could.”

“Hey, Scorpion saves everyone. Just ask your mom.”

A small smile breaks through the clouds in the child’s face and his mother’s hand gently caresses the back of his head as her eyes meet the man’s across the couch.

“All the same, do you think you could stay here tonight?” The question is as much an inquiry to his mother as to the guest and two sets of eyes turn the question on her.

A pause. A nod. “I’ll get some extra blankets.” The next morning will bring sleep deprivation for all and long conversations with the resident psychiatrist, but just for that night, the boy can be comforted by the presence of the man who brought him out of his own head and into the world at large. He can sleep easy knowing for sure that all is safe and well. Working through all the messiness can wait.

Everything will look better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Lullabye for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I highly recommend listening to the song because it's absolutely beautiful.


End file.
